theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
EagleBones Falconhawk
Article may contain spoilers. EagleBones Falconhawk is the guitarist for The Aquabats. He wields a laser guitar, has eagle vision, and can summon The Dude, a magical, invisible bird. Appearance EagleBones is the skinniest of The Aquabats. His rashguard constantly looks like it's too big for him, and the powerbelt usually sits on his hips rather than wrapping around his waist. He has extremely long hair, which is brown and curly. He has had varying lengths of hair during his tenure as an Aquabat, but recently he has worn it very long, and it sticks out from under his Anti-negativity helmet. His eyes are also brown. He wears knee-braces at almost all times because of his weak bird-like bones. They are black and have not changed considerably over the years. Bio EagleBones is a lead guitarist that joined The Aquabats some time ago. He can be seen out front at concerts, shredding insanely tasty licks on his guitar. He usually sits in the back of the BattleTram, but is quick to weigh in and give his opinion on important matters. There are many times where he has taken on a leadership role when the Commander was unable to take control. This can sometimes lead to friction between the two, but they are usually able to work it out. Because of his spiritualistic upbringing, he is very in tune with the spirit world - taking on ghosts and other paranormal happenings around The Aquabats. he and his Brother were born in Solana beach CA, and raised in Chino CA, Personality EagleBones can be a little bit of a show-off and a hot-head, and before his run in with his brother EagleClaw was very egotistical about his position in the band and his abilities on the guitar. He learned from the Spirit of the Sun that he can't do everything alone, and has since made an effort to cooperate more with his bandmates. Although sometimes he still feels like he has to do everything himself. He still is pretty caring of others, and even tried to come to Pilgrim Boy's aid when he realized what The Aquabats were putting him through. His new willingness to help can sometimes get the gang into trouble, like the time that he got a mob of fans to chase them by promising to help all of them. But when the chips are down, he'll risk his own well being to save his friends. Origin Cartoon In EagleBones' origin cartoon, he tells a story of how he wandered the land for years before meeting The Aquabats. After giving up fame and talent from a wizard, he ran into The Aquabats while they were playing at a bar for mutants and drifters. When the crowd at the bar turned on the band, EagleBones stepped in and fended them off with his laser guitar. He joined the band after making them promise to lose the horns, and promise to roam the land for 15 years in obscurity, never making money or becoming famous. Powers Laser Guitar EagleBones wields a laser guitar that is able to convert sonic vibrations into a sonic laser. The beam is blue, and usually varies in intensity depending on the chord or solo that EagleBones is playing. He has varying levels of proficiency with his guitar, as his accuracy can be thrown off by moving or by his hot-dogging ways of playing a solo that is too complex. It has also been shown that when his guitar is out of tune, it is less potent. His laser guitar can lock in on similar laser based instruments to create a dueling laser beam. It looks a lot like Harry Potter and Voldemort. This was shown when he engaged his brother, EagleClaw in a duel of laser guitars, which his brother usually won with underhanded and deceptive shredding. Eagle Vision Given to him by the Spirit of the Sun in order to see The Dude, EagleBones has magical vision that allows him to see beyond the veil of illusion revealing the magic beneath the surface of reality. Not only does it allow him to see The Dude, but also other spiritual entities such as ancient trees and fairies. The Dude Granted to him by the Spirit of the Sun in order to defeat his evil brother, The Dude is a spirit animal that EagleBones can summon by putting on a magical falconers glove, and shouting the cry of "I Summon The Dude!". She is invisible to all but EagleBones (in fact, the other Aquabats don't believe she exists), but can interact with physical matter to help The Aquabats out of tough situations. Beyond just the power of being a cool bird of prey, she has magical abilities as well, which allow her to find people quickly and even restore the memory of people who have lost theirs. In the animated segment in the original pilot the Dude could also grab Eaglebones by the shoulders and enable him to fly. It's unknown if she could still do this in the cartoon of the main series, as Eaglebones never calls for her help in it. Bird Bones EagleBones has brittle bird-like bones that break easily. This is part of the reason he favors long distance fighting with his laser guitar. Although he has brittle bones, they heal very fast for some reason. It is unknown why or how this happens, but it's probably not important. Relationships The Aquabats Early in his career with The Aquabats, EagleBones let his guitaring virtuoso go to his head, and he created tension between him and his team mates by playing way-too-long guitar solos. This lone-falcon attitude caused friction, especially between him and the Commander. But after his lecture from the Spirit of the Sun, he learned to open up to his teammates, and now his relationship is much better with all of them. He has actually taken on a leadership role at times, helping the Commander to organize the team. He has come up with plans of his own in Cowboy Android!, The Return of the Aquabats!, and other places. This new inclination to take the reigns of the team still causes a few disturbances between him and the Commander, but it's more like a playful rivalry than outright insubordination. EagleClaw Eagleclaw is Eaglebone's older brother. The two had a falling-out in their younger years when Bones unintentionally charmed Autumn Escalante, the cutest girl in 7th grade, and stole her affection away from Eagleclaw. He didn't even like that girl! Ever since that day, Eagleclaw swore to get even with his younger brother. Eaglebones doesn't seem to have anything against his brother. In fact, he offered to have Eagleclaw join The Aquabats! Eagleclaw refused, and the two fought. Ultimately, Eagleclaw fled. It is unknown if he will return to face his brother again. The Dude EagleBones and The Dude work together. She is always there when EagleBones summons her, and does his bidding without question. In spite of this master/pet type relationship, EagleBones obviously respects and cares for The Dude very much, as he always makes a point to congratulate her for a job well done. When The Dude first saved his life from EagleClaw, he was quick to give her all the credit and carried a note of adoration in his voice. It is unknown how The Dude feels about EagleBones, as she is a bird and can't talk, but it can be assumed that she cares for his well-being too. Maybe she doesn't show it because it would hurt her street cred as a bad-ass bird. Ian Fowles Eaglebones Falconhawk is played both on the Super Show and the real-life concert stage by Ian Fowles. Ian joined the band after Chainsaw 's departure in 2006. Prior to The Aquabats, he played in several other bands, including being a founding member of Death By Stereo. Pre Super-Show note: all of this information was pulled from old bios on theaquabats.com or from other official sources of lore that existed before this wikia. Eagle Bones is a god among gods. He plays a lefty Dean Cadillac 1980 custom model guitar and is a shredder. Eagle "Bones" Falconhawk Guitar playing axe man with a knack for power chords, Eagle Bones can shred with the best of them. His guitar is not only capable of blowing you away with its rocking power licks but comes equipped with a sonic electro beam converter that can transform his guitar into a lazer blasting shred stick! Eagle Bones Falconhawk is also aided by the help of his invisible bird: The ‘DUDE.’ When Bones is in trouble, The Dude can swoop down and get him out of a tight spot. Eagle Bones, however, has a hard time convincing the band the DUDE exists because she is an invisible bird. It would seem that she is also visible to Space Monster M, possibly due to his enlarged cranial lobe or the power he wields as a Space Monster, but this is unclear. Bones is strong-willed and capable of leading the band on his own, but has some eccentric tendencies that can leave the others guessing at times. This also creates friction from time to time between Bones and the Bat Commander. Eagle Bones isn’t afraid of anything, but because he has hollow ‘bird’ bones is often easily defeated in battle. But, he never goes down without a fight and will often not know when to throw in the towel. Height: 5’11” Weight: 90 lbs Eyes: like a eagle Strength Level: Eagle Bones can lift up to 65 pounds but has to gauge himself due to his hollow bird like bone structure. *The Dude is a girl *Eagle Bones has a brother named Eagle Claw FalconHawk Powers Eagle Bones Falcon Hawk can take a beating and heal relatively fast. His bones are like glass but somehow heal very fast. Weapons Eagle Bones has an invisible Bird named the ‘Dude’ who no one can see but him. The Dude can assist Eagle Bones in battle and help him fly. His electric guitar can also fire a sonic energy bolt that can damage things. Trivia *EagleBones used to flat iron his hair so that it would look more like bird feathers. *The Laser Guitar used in the Super Show was custom made by Fender Guitars. * EalgeBones might have a thing for girls with red hair (lady fingers). * he had a black mullet and coat for a while * he got attacked by the dude External Links Death By Stereo's Official Website Gallery Video Photos Ec011.png Egg04.png Egg11.png 8419885.87.jpg bonez.jpg hair.png tumblr_ldr8jpajpp1qcphmeo1_400.png rawk.jpg roar.jpg Category:Band Roster Category:People Category:The Aquabats Super Show